dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Corey Burton
Corey Burton voices Abin Sur and Ray Palmer in Justice League: The New Frontier, Scarecrow, The Russian and Marshall in Batman: Gotham Knight, Captain Marvel and Solomon Grundy in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies and Captain Cold and Time Trapper in JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time. He also voices Vilmos Egan in Batman Beyond: Rebirth and Brainiac in both the DC Animated Universe and the TV series Legion of Super Heroes. Significant roles *The Lizard (voice) in Spider-Man (1981) *Spike Witwicky, Brawn, Prime Nova and various other voices in Transformers (1984-1987) *Critters (voices) in Critters (1986) *Spike Witwicky, Brawn and Shockwave (voices) in The Transformers: The Movie (1986) *Gruffi Gummi and various other voices in Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) *Tomax (voice) in Action Force: The Movie (1987) *Ludwig Von Drake (voice) in DuckTales (1987-1989) *Reverand Henry Kane in Poltergeist III (1988) *Dale, Zipper, Mole and various other voices in Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) *James Bond Jr. (voice) in James Bond Jr. (1991) *Sultan (voice) in Aladdin (1992) *Felix (voice) in Mighty Max (1993-1994) *Biot, 21st Phantom and 23rd Phantom (voices) in Phantom 2040 (1995-1996) *Brainiac (voice) in Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (1996) *Ludwig Von Drake (voice) in Quack Pack (1996) *Brainiac and various other voices in Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1998) *Titans, Burnt Man, End-of-the World Man and Tour Bus Guide (voices) in Hercules (1997) *Various voices in The New Adventures of Batman (1997-1998) *Zeus (voice) in Hercules (1998-1999) *Vilmos Egan, Barge Captain and various other voices in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Brent Starkisser and other voices in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *Gaetan 'The Mole' Moliere (voice) in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Spring-Heeled Jack and Xiao Fung (voices) in Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) *Brainic and various other voices in Justice League (2001-2006) *Captain Hook (voice) in Return to Neverland (2002) *Gus (voice) in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Officer Hobble, Dr. Lurkin and various other voices in Kim Possible (2002-2007) *Count Dooku, San Hill and Warrior #2 (voices) in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2003-2005) *Grumpy (voice) in Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Brainiac in Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) *Ratchet, Megatron and Shockwave (voices) in Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) *Abin Sur (voice) in Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) *The Russian, Marshall and Scarecrow (voices) in Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) *Alan Scott, Killer Moth and various other voices in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) *Count Dooku, Cad Bane and various other voices in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2012) *John Grey (voice) in Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) *Captain Marvel and Solomon Grundy (voices) in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) *Mr. Harvey Fenner (voice) in The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Narrator in The A-Team (2010) *Hugo Strange (voice) in Batman: Arkham City (2011) *Brain, Dudley H. Dudley, Hamilton Hill, James Gordon and Wizard (voices) in Young Justice (2011-2012) *Jaga, Jorma, Tigrus and various other voices in Thundercats (2011-2012) *Captain Hook (voice) in Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2012) *Cleric Loran, Leph and Yarley (voices) in Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) Quotes ''Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in DC movies! '' External Links *Corey Burton on the Star Wars Wiki *Corey Burton on the DC Animated Wiki *Corey Burton on the Young Justice Wiki *Corey Burton on the Marvel Animated Wiki *Corey Burton on the Batman Wiki Category:Legion of Super Heroes cast Category:Justice League: The New Frontier cast Category:Batman: Gotham Knight cast Category:Superman/Batman: Public Enemies cast Category:JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time cast Category:Batman Beyond cast Category:Batman Beyond: Rebirth cast Category:Superman: The Animated Series cast Category:Superman: The Last Son of Krypton cast Category:Justice League Unlimited cast Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis cast Category:Young Justice cast